


I'm not giving up

by Death_By_An_Angel



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:09:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23732857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Death_By_An_Angel/pseuds/Death_By_An_Angel
Summary: Rory follows Jess to California before her trip to europe
Relationships: Rory Gilmore/Jess Mariano
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

  
She didn’t know what she was doing when she in her car after Graduation. She had 2 weeks to get her affairs in order before her mum and her left for Europe and the only thing she could think about was her boyfriend who she still hadn’t broken up with even after he had run off on her. Rory had driven into town in a righteous fury and stormed the gates of Stars Hollow High.

She had burst into the principal’s office and kicked him out of his chair pulling up Jess’ records that showed absolutely perfect test and assignment scores not to mention his finals. She had screamed at him for being a self intitled swine that wouldn’t let a child graduate because he didn’t like him then called the education department of Connecticut and explained the situation to them, within an hour she had the diploma of one Jess Mariano on the front seat of her car. She had then marched over to Luke’s at 10 pm when it was shut picked the lock, something Jess had taught her, and marched up the stairs to the apartment and shook Luke awake.

She hadn’t relented until she had an address for his deadbeat father and then she had grabbed the clothes Jess had left behind threw them in her suitcase and started driving leaving a note for her Mom with Luke.  
20 hours into her trip and her anger still hadn’t faded. The sun was setting again for the next day, but she kept on driving through the night only stopping for food and gas. Another 20 hours and she still hadn’t slept, so she pulled over at a motel and slept for 10 hrs before getting into her car and driving the next four hours, and that was how she came to standing in front of the whack house she was staring at with the many dogs lazing around in the Californian sun. it had been 3 days since she had started this ridiculous trip, she had a week before she had to get back and she would be damned if she wasn’t leaving with her coward of a boyfriend. Never let it be said that Rory Gilmore ever gave up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rory meets sasha

Rory took a deep breath and opened the gate. A few of the dogs perked up but they didn’t seem inclined to move any further. She strode swiftly up the pathway and knocked on the door firmly. It took a few seconds before the door opened. A blonde woman stood Infront of her dressed like a hippy.

“Can I help you?”

“yeah, umm is Jess Mariano here?” Rory asked quickly.

The woman looked at her before understanding came to her eyes when she caught sight of the shirt Rory was wearing, Jess’s ugly Metallica shirt.

“He’s with Jimmy but your welcome to wait inside, I’m Sasha by the way. I’m assuming that you’re a girlfriend or an ex maybe both.”

Rory stepped inside and followed the Sasha as she continued to talk.

“Girlfriend, I think, he sorta just up and left. I have a week before I have to get back to Connecticut so I can go to Europe with my mum and I will be damned if I don’t get this straightened out before I leave.” Rory half ranted at the woman who was staring at her amusedly.

“you drove 44 hours just to sort out your relationship?”

“yes, sounds crazy but that is exactly what I did. After I yelled at his principal and got him arrested for defamation of character after he wrongfully didn’t sign off on Jess’ graduation. Woke up his uncle Luke in the middle of the night after breaking into the apartment to get the address and taking the rest of his clothes and driving for 40 hours without resting.”

Sasha was gaping at her as she said this before she laughed slightly,

“your insane you know that.”

Rory instead of taking offense laughed right along with her it did sound rather insane.

So, for the next hour Sasha and Rory talked, she told Sasha about Jess and Stars Hollow, and Sasha told her some interesting stories. Just as Rory finished telling her about the time that Kirk had been rolled down a hill dressed as an egg the front door opened announcing the arrival of the two Mariano’s.

The look on Jess’ face when he spotted Rory was priceless, he looked half gleeful and half terrified, just as he should be because boy was Rory mad.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rory does all the talking

The first thing Rory did was slap him across the face. She then gently led him to the couch and handed him his diploma. She didn’t know what was funnier, the look on his face when she slapped him or when she handed him the diploma.

“How did you get this?” he asked after 5 minutes of staring.

“well I knew the principal would’ve done anything to fail you, and I helped you get through school without dying of boredom so I assumed he unjustly held you back from graduating,” Rory explained, “the board of education was at Chilton a few months ago so I called them and reported him, he got fired and had the board signed off on your diploma”

“okay, then what are you doing here and how did you know I was here?”

“I broke into Luke’s apartment and got him to tell me. I am here because I don’t care if you think yourself unworthy of my attention, I Love You and you ain’t getting away that easy. I have a week before I have to be in Europe so we are either going to stay together or part on equal terms not with you stuffing off to California, which by the way is the last place you would ever want to be but I understand.”

Jess stared at her in amazement, he probably thought she would just let him go and forget him. Well boy-o you were so very wrong.

“you’re taking me to dinner, your clothes are in my trunk hurry up” Rory announced, and Jess scrambled to do just that, not wanting to screw his second chance up.

Sasha was looking at her in amusement, having got the chance to understand her and Jess’ relationship during the afternoon. Jimmy however was staring at her in shock and looked to be about to say something rude before Rory turned a glare at him, on that her grandma used in face of someone she thought little of, it made you feel small and ashamed of everything you had ever done wrong.

Jimmy froze under the icy stare and backed down, unable to speak to this terrifying girl who was apparently his son’s girlfriend. Jess obviously had more guts then Jimmy had given him credit for.


End file.
